Queen of the streets
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: One-shot: After a chat with Leon and Vince Dom finds out that Letty's been named queen of the streets. With his attraction to her already clear he challenges her to a race to prove who's better both placing surprising bets on the table. The outcome: a win/win perhaps?


_Letty's POV_

I walked towards the garage pushing the hair out of my eyes and I smiled at Jesse as he ran past me only pausing to say hello briefly before continuing on. Shaking my head I pushed my sunnies up onto my head and glanced around the garage looking for the boys.

"Let." Vince nodded as he slid out from under a car. I glared at him as his eyes ran over my body and he quickly looked away when he realised he was caught out.

"Where's Dom and Leon?" I asked.

"Uh Dom's in the office and Leon's…I dunno he's somewhere." He said vaguely as he chanced a glance at me again. I ignored it this time and walked over to the office not bothering to knock on the door as I walked in.

"What?" he asked not looking up from his papers.

"Hello to you too." I said as I stopped in front of his desk and his head snapped up.

"Let…Sorry I thought you were Vince or Leon again."

"Obviously." I stated as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's up Let?" He asked as he leant back in his chair.

"Nothing just seeing if you guys planned on going to the races tonight?"

"Yeah… are you going looking like that?" he asked running his eyes over me.

"I was, yes. There's nothing wrong with it Dom." I said as I sat down across from him.

"We'll agree to disagree." He said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home to get ready for the races." I nodded and followed him out nodding to Leon as I past him talking with Dom and Vince all of them eyeing me as I left.

"And where are you going?" Dom called out and I grinned before turning around.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I called back before walking out putting my sunglasses back on as I walked out towards my car. I didn't hear what he called back as I drove off towards my house. Opening up the house I smiled as I read the note on the fridge from my mum about working the night shift.

Grabbing a jacket and my mobile I walked out of my house and locked up before heading off down the street to Mia's.

"Mia?" I called as I let myself in and she called from her room as I walked upstairs and into her room.

"Hey." I said as I went to spread across her bed.

"Hey yourself, are the boys on the way home from the garage yet?"

"They said they were leaving."

"Yeah then or in ten hours?" I cracked a smile and she laughed. I watched as she pulled out an outfit and I raised an eye at her.

"What?" she asked as she noticed I was looking at her.

"Dom's going to flip." I stated and she gave me a look.

"Yeah and what did he say about your outfit?" she asked knowingly.

"Not much." I shrugged.

"I'm sure…" she laughed and we looked over to the door as we heard the door below open and the boys voices filled the house. Rolling off the bed I said goodbye to Mia before walking back downstairs. I noted Dom's stare and raised an eyebrow at him but he looked away again.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I watched as Letty walked out of the garage and Leon and Vince stood there laughing next to me.

"You got to admit ever since she turned sixteen she has an attitude to match her new look." Vince laughed and I hit his arm for his comment.

"Oh come on Dom we're not blind every guy we know has noticed." Leon said.

"Since she started coming all the time to the races have you actually watched her?" Vince asked as he leant back against the car behind us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Have you watched how everyone stops and watches her? Much like they do with you. You may be the king of the streets but everyone's named her the queen."

"Serious?" I asked wondering how I'd missed this.

"Yeah man ever since she started racing she hasn't lost a race. People have got you bets on when you two are going to get together." I rubbed my head and Leon grinned.

"Ah so you have noticed the changes to our little Letty." He teased and Vince joined in

"Yeah alright I never said I didn't notice her… I said I hadn't noticed her at the races." I sighed.

"Ah so are there chances on us winning those bets?" Vince asked and I glared at him.

"You're bets…" and they grinned.

"Come on Dom, give it up already. You're interested." I grunted and turned away as I stared at the door to the garage.

"Yeah alright I'm interested…"

"One thing though." Vince stated and Leon agreed.

"What?" I asked.

"If you do get together with her I swear to god Dom you better not play her. She isn't one of your groupies she's family."

"I know hence why I haven't made a move." I ground out as I watched them both.

"Well tonight's your chance." Leon said as he patted me on the back.

"Serious brother watch her." And that was the end of the conversation as we locked up meeting Jesse out the front before we got in our cars and drove off home.

We were in the kitchen when she walked in and I stared at her she caught my eye and raised an eyebrow as I smiled at her.

"So Let you racing tonight?" Leon asked and she nodded. While she was busy I checked her out again as I took in her outfit for the second time today. She was wearing ripped up jeans hanging low on her hips with a mid-rift shirt that showed her flat toned stomach and I had to bite my lip as I eyed her chest.

"You're staring and if she catches you she's going to kill you." Vince whispered as my eyes snapped away from Letty's body and turned elsewhere while Vince was left grinning.

"Guys let's get ready we have get going." I said as I stood up and went to get ready.

* * *

_At the races_

I stepped out of my car and was immediately met with scanty clad women but my eyes watched Letty. The boys where right everyone stopped and watched her but she wasn't paying attention instead she was talking with Mia both of them smiling and laughing at something that had been said.

Her turn to race came soon enough and I found myself pushing away the women for the millionth time for the night just to watch her. Tilting my head to the side I watched as she crossed the finish line well before any of the other cars and I stood pushing myself away from my car walking towards her like the rest of them. Mia took the money Hector handed her and Jesse and Leon said a quick congratulations to Letty before standing guard over Mia while she counted the money. Taking the chance I engulfed Letty in a hug glaring at a couple of males that were eyeing her up.

"You're not one to usually come and greet me Dom." She said quietly after all the hype calmed down.

"Well I decided I probably should." She stared at me and laughed.

"You're a shitty liar Dominic. You're trying to defend you title." Grinning I shrugged.

"I'm king of these streets baby, it's only fair someone crowned a queen… I wouldn't want to share it with anyone other than you."

"Well glad to hear it. You ready to have your ass handed to you in a race home?" I raised an eyebrow and eyed her car.

"You sure you're ready for that Let? To take on the king of the streets?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready to lose to a girl?" she bit back smirking as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Alright Letty you're on but let's make it worth it." I compromised.

"Worth it? Alright Toretto what are you thinking?" she asked her arms crossing over her chest. Grinning I leant down so I was close to her face.

"I'm not one of your girl Dom." She said quietly and I nodded.

"I know, I'm not asking for anything like that. If I win I get one date…" I voiced and she looked at me in disbelief.

"A date?" She asked interested and I nodded.

"Okay but if I win you have to give up sex for an entire week." She grinned smugly and I shrugged agreeing to her terms and her smile faulted.

"What think I was going to back down from a challenge. Come on Let you know me better than that." I said as I started towards my car grinning over my shoulder at her.

I grinned at Letty as I got out of my car and walked towards her as she got out of her car. She scowled a little .

"It was a tie Dom."

"That it was, maybe we could call another compromise and I get my deal and you get yours." She laughed.

"Are you seriously saying you're going to give up sex for an entire week willingly just to have a date with me?" I nodded and she smiled.

"Okay then, when?" She asked and I leant against her car.

"Tomorrow night?" Eyeing me up she nodded and leant up kissing my cheek before she turned and started off towards the house.

"Oh and Dom you're part of the deal starts now." She said laughing as she took off towards the party and I was left standing against her car rubbing my head laughing silently.

This girl was going to be the end of me.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
